86400 Seconds
by Fujoshinyeohdan
Summary: [Foreword&Oneshoot story is update!] Luhan hanya butuh 1 detik untuk menyayangi Sehun. Tapi Sehun membutuhkan 86400 detik untuk menyadarinya.
1. Foreword

**_Aku percaya sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan pernah menjadi yang paling buruk, karena sebelum kata buruk selalu ada kata baik.  
_**

By : _Fujoshinyeohdan_

**_'Aku divonis HIV. Sehun maafkan aku.'_** – Luhan.

Inspiration : _10080 (Chanbaek) fanfiction_

_"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Luhan" – Sehun._

Song : _Tears in Your Eyes (Piano instrumental) – Winter Sonata OST_

_Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua kakak beradik kandung, usia keduanya hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Kehidupan mereka terlampau jauh dari kata bahagia, keluarga mereka sangat harmonis dan Sehun merasa paling beruntung untuk merasakan manisnya kehidupan. Namun saat Sehun memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, semua orang tak lagi peduli. Ayah terlilit hutang lalu jatuh sakit dan tak lama kemudian ayah meninggal. Perusahaan bangkrut. Ibu yang depresi lantas menjual saham ayah yang tersisa dan pergi dari rumah. Luhan yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sebuah alasan. Semua hal menjadi sangat kacau. Dan Sehun menyesal._

Disclaimer : _Strory line is belong to me. The character is belong to god and they're family_

_Luhan hanya butuh 1 detik untuk menyayangi Sehun. Tapi Sehun membutuhkan 86400 detik untuk menyadarinya._

_©2014_

**_Seseorang tidak akan mati hanya karena kesakitan atau dibunuh, tapi seseorang akan mati saat ia mulai dilupakan._**


	2. 86400 Seconds

**_Aku percaya sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan pernah menjadi yang paling buruk, karena sebelum kata buruk selalu ada kata baik._**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua kakak beradik kandung, usia keduanya hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Kehidupan mereka terlampau jauh dari kata bahagia, keluarga mereka sangat harmonis dan Sehun merasa paling beruntung untuk merasakan manisnya kehidupan. Namun saat Sehun memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, semua orang tak lagi peduli. Ayah terlilit hutang lalu jatuh sakit dan tak lama kemudian ayah meninggal. Perusahaan bangkrut. Ibu yang depresi lantas menjual saham ayah yang tersisa dan pergi dari rumah. Luhan yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sebuah alasan.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan tinggal bersama disebuah apartemen di daerah Cheongdamdong dikarenakan sanak saudara mereka yang berada jauh di China. Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan menikmati masa remajanya. Sedangkan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya dan bekerja untuk membiayai hidup mereka berdua.

.

Sehun terlahir tampan dan tinggi, ia digilai banyak gadis. Sedangkan Luhan terlahir dengan wajah manis dengan tubuh mungil. Sama seperti Sehun ia juga digilai oleh banyak orang, terutama para _gay_.

Dan karena itulah Luhan memutuskan bekerja sebegai budak seks disebuah bar di Gangnam, pekerjaan ini telah ia lakukan sekitar 2 tahun. Luhan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain;ia dipecat sebagai _office boy_;sedangkan ia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidupnya dan Sehun;ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah anak yang bahkan tidak lulus sekolah menengah pertama, hanya pekerjaan inilah yang menerima segala hal yang tidak bisa_ masyarakat _terima.

Sehun pun tidak curiga dengan Luhan, ia memilih mempercayai Luhan, Luhan mengatakan bahwa; ia diangkat menjadi sekretaris oleh bosnya. Sehun bukanlah anak bodoh, ia termasuk anak yang pintar di kelasnya, namun ia memilih mempercayai _kakaknya_ sekalipun hal itu tidak _realistis_. Bila Luhan mengatakan 'Ya' maka ia pun akan begitu, bila Luhan mengatakan 'Tidak' maka ia pun akan mengatakan tidak.

Tidak ada yang aneh menurut Sehun . Saat Sehun berangkat sekolah, Luhan pulang dengan keadaan mengantuk. Saat Sehun pulang, Luhan sudah berangkat bekerja. Sehun tidak pernah bertanya, dan Luhan tidak pernah menjelaskan. Ia mempercayai kakaknya.

.

Luhan mempunyai kebiasaan dulu. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum tidur maupun saat bangun tidur. Ayahnya yang mengajarinya. Menulis apa yang terjadi maupun yang ia rasakan di buku harian.

Menuangkan perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya, diatas kertas kosong dengan pulpen yang mengukir tinta di atasnya.

Menurut Luhan buku harian bukanlah sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan dan selalu berkaitan dengan perempuan. Buku harian mempunyai arti tersendiri baginya. Disaat manusia tidak dapat memahami perasaannya buku harian bisa. Buku hariannya tidak menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan, mereka tidak bisa, tapi mereka bisa menggambarkan perasaannya dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Namun seiring dengan berkurangnya waktu Luhan, ia mulai melupakan kebiasaan lamanya. Ia lebih sering menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun sahabatnya.

.

Luhan mempunyai janji kepada Sehun bahwa ia akan membeli rumah saat ia mempunyai uang saat itu Sehun kecil selalu saja mengeluh karena apartemen mereka yang sangat kecil. Janji itu bukan hanya sebuah janji kosong karena Luhan benar-benar berusaha mengumpulkan uang.

Sehun pun juga selalu menjaga nilainya bagus, ia mendapatkan beasiswa atas prestasinya sehingga ia tidak perlu biaya untuk sekolahnya. Setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membalas Luhan.

.

Luhan dan Sehun baik-baik saja. Meskipun mereka hanya berdua. Kebahagiaan menurut mereka hanyalah kapan mereka akan berbagi. Membagi tawa, cerita, cinta, satu sama lain. Mereka berdua merasa terlengkapi. Dan mereka sadar bahwa perasaan itu sudah jauh dari batas seoarang adik kakak.

.

Sehun selalu menganggap Luhan tidak lebih tua darinya, ia tidak pernah mau memanggil Luhan _hyung_ karena menurutnya Luhan seperti seorang anak gadis yang kehilangan tempatnya berpijak hanya karena sebuah drama keluarga. Namun ia akan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _hyung_ saat ia benar-benar serius, atau mengharapkan sesuatu.

.

Natal adalah sesuatu yang selalu Luhan dan Sehun nantikan, di mana mereka bisa berharap sebanyak yang mereka mau dan tidak peduli meskipun harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong.

Saat malam natal Luhan dan Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan malam di luar rumah, menjelajahi seisi kota ditemani kembang api di langit.

.

Semenjak natal tahun lalu. Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia menjadi mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini. Ia yang biasanya tahan beronde-ronde dengan pasangannya. Sekarang hanya mampu membuat parnertnya klimaks 2 kali;_blowjob_ dan bersetubuh.

Luhan pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke klinik dan mereka bilang ia hanya karena _factor_ kelelahan.

.

Kamar dengan warna yang didominasi warna ungu itu menjadi saksi bisu dua orang pria yang saling memagut satu sama . Pria yang di ataslah yang memaksakan dirinya. Desahan-desahan yang didominasi helaan napas lelah terus meluncur dari bibir Luhan yang berada di bawah, sedangkan pria di atasnya terus saja menggenjot miliknya dalam liang Luhan.

Napas Luhan terdengar gusar, bosan menunggu kapan si pria tua ini akan mencabut miliknya dari liang Luhan. Jangan tanyakan apakah ia tidak jijik bersetubuh dengan pria tua yang lebih pantas menjadi kakeknya ketimbang menjadi partner _seks_nya. Sehabis ini dia ingin segera merendamkan badannya di _bathub_. Ia merasa sangat jijik dengan si tua ini, bagaimana tidak, si tua ini tadi menyuruhnya untuk mem_blowjob_nya dan memaksanya menelan habis spermanya. Luhan bersumpah itu adalah sperma terburuk yang pernah mengalir ketenggorokannya. Ia hampir saja memuntahkannya jika saja si tua tidak mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

Beruntung si tua telah tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur. Sementara Luhan sendiri sudah mengenakan bajunya dan berniat untuk segera pergi. Beruntung si tua sudah membayarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan melayaninya, jadi ia tidak perlu menemani si tua tidur dan menunggunya bangun.

Luhan berencana langsung pulang, karena ia hanya dan memang hanya ingin mempunyai satu pelanggan hari ini. Orang lama seperti Luhan akan semakin tersingkirkan dengan gigolo-gigolo baru yang masih _fresh from the oven_. Kris memang selalu bisa mencari mangsa.

.

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh dari tangga karena kaget mendengar suara handphonenya yang berdering nyaring.

_Orang waras mana yang menelephone jam 3 pagi ?._

Luhan meraih handphonenya, bola matanya memutar bosan saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menelephonenya tengah malam begini.

_Ouch. Pantas saja. Orang waras ini._

Luhan menggeser tombol hijau dilayar touchscreennya. Sebuah suara nyaring menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar suara Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Hmm . Sudah dulu ya…Bye…_tutt_…_tutt_"

Luhan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Baekhyun katakan;_Luhan kau pergi bekerja lagi?!;Luhan bukankah kau bilang padaku sudah berhenti?!_;_Demi tuhan Luhan, aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu!_;_Kau tahukan badanmu sering lelah akhir-akhir ini?!_;_Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit Luhan!_.

Baekhyun tidak pernah setuju dengan pekerjaan yang Luhan tekuni. Menurutnya pekerjaan Luhan terlalu beresiko. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya memang berniat berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Dan Kris pun tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Hanya saja Luhan memang telah mempunyai janji dengan klien lamanya ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum Luhan berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk berhenti dan memulai hidup baru.

Luhan berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal ini. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun atau pun keyakinannya, namun karena ia juga mulai merasa staminanya tidak seperti dulu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjalani pekerjaan ini.

.

Terik cahaya membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat pelan, matanya menoleh ke dinding dan mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Luhan mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari kasur.

Hal pertama yang ada di otaknya adalah ia menginginkan segelas air. Ia merasa haus sekali.

Saat ia ke dapur ia melihat Sehun yang tengah menuang susu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kau tidak sekolah Sehun ?"

Sehun mendongak ke arah Luhan sambil menuang susu ke dalam gelasnya ."Ini hari minggu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham."Oh. Aku lupa."

Sehun mengabaikan jawaban Luhan dan duduk di kursi, meminum susunya. "Kau menjadi pelupa akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan menghampiri Sehun;meraih gelas milik Sehun dan meminum susu yang tersisa di dalamnya. Luhan mengangkat ke dua bahunya "Aku hanya lelah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan."Kau selalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk."Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun. Lagi pula aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku"

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, sebagai jawaban Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

.

Hari ini hari Minggu;Sehun libur dan kebetulan Luhan dalam mood yang baik untuk pergi, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, kebahagiaan yang sederhana;duduk ditaman melihat kehidupan mereka yang _normal_;ditemani segelas _buble tea_. Mereka berdua sangat lepas hari itu.

Luhan meraih bahu Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun;sejujurnya ia merasa sangat lelah. "Sehun." Panggilnya. Dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku menyayangimu."Ucapnya. Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa kaget mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengutarakan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan sebagai balasan mengacak rambut pirang kemerahan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun di rambutnya. Diam-diam matanya memanas.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan mempunyai banyak waktu luang;karena ia sudah tidak bekerja lagi;belum dan setidaknya ia akan mencari pekerjaan segera. Sehun juga semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini;Sehun bilang gurunya memberinya banyak tugas sekolah. Belum lagi Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya-setelah diterima sebagai karyawan magang di salah satu perusahaan. Luhan merasa kesepian.

.

Semakin jarangnya frekuensi untuk berbagi pada Baekhyun. Dan semakin banyaknya waktu luang yang Luhan punya. Juga _factor _dimana hanya benda mati yang dapat memahami makhluk hidup. Luhan kembali pada kebiasaannya. Menulis kegelisahannya di buku harian.

.

Luhan akhirnya dapat memenuhi janjinya pada Sehun untuk membeli rumah. Tabungan yang Luhan kumpulkan selama 2 tahun ini telah bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli rumah di salah satu perumahan di daerah gangnam. Ia sudah melihat kondisi rumahnya dan menurutnya itu lumayan. Rumahnya sedikit lebih besar dari pada apartemennya dulu, belum lagi rumah barunya terdiri dari 2 lantai. Di dalamnya ada 2 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan dapur. Ia yakin Sehun akan senang sekali mendengarnya.

Seperti yang telah Luhan perkirakan sebelumnya, Sehun menyambut berita ini dengan sangat senang. Ia memeluk Luhan dan terus saja mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Luhan tersenyum. Luhan senang asalkan Sehun senang.

"Terimakasih _hyung_."

.

Hari ini Luhan pindah rumah. Barang-barang diapartemen lamanya sudah dipindahkan ke rumah barunya, apartemen Luhan sudah dikosongkan. Semalam pun ia menginap di rumah Baekhyun untuk tidur.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membantunya pindahan, sedangkan Sehun tidak ada disini, ia sedang ada _tour_ sekolah selama seminggu. Padahal Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang melihat rumah mereka dibanding yang lain.

Barang-barang sudah selesai diturunkan dari mobil dan juga sudah ditempatkan pada tempatnya, Luhan hanya tinggal perlu membersihkannya saja dan rumah ini sudah dapat ditinggalinya.

"Luhan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Ayo minum dulu bersama kami. Chanyeol membawakan _buble tea_"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan badan penuh peluh, begitu pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan menjadikan bekas kotak untuk dijadikan kipas. Sepertinya mereka lelah sekali.

"Tidak. Kalian minum saja dulu. Aku harus membersihkan rumah ini. Sebentar lagi malam"

"Tapi Luhan. Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti."

"Tidak Baek. Aku ingin segera meninggalinya."

"Hm. Baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang meminum _buble tea_nya seperti orang kesetanan. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Luhan mengambil beberapa kain di dalam kotak lalu membasahkannya dengan air. Rencananya ia akan menggunakan kain ini untuk mengelap barang-barang yang ada di lantai atas.

Luhan menjajaki satu per satu anak tangga, semuanya terasa mudah dan biasa saja. Namun saat menjajaki 3 anak tangga terakhir Luhan merasakan kepalanya pusing, padangannya mengabur, kain basah ditangannya terjatuh, Baekhyun berteriak, dan kakinya terpeleset dari anak tangga.

.

Saat Luhan meraih kembali kesadarannya yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah pusing dan bau obat yang sangat pekat. Ini sangat aneh saat ia menyadari bahwa rumahnya tak akan pernah berbau obat seperti ini karena ia membencinya.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, membantunya untuk bangkit, melihat infus yang ada ditangannya, ia menyadari satu hal. Ini rumah sakit. Bukan rumahnya.

Ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Luhan kau sudah sadar ?."

"Hmm."

"Kau tadi jatuh pingsan saat menaiki tangga. Beruntung Chanyeol menangkapmu sebelum kau terjatuh dari tangga. Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit saat melihat wajahmu yang sangat pucat"Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara yang agak bergetar, tersirat nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Baek aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak Luhan. Kau harus di rumah sakit."Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi rumahku bahkan belum-"

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir _hyung_ . Aku sudah menyuruh kurir membersihkannya."Chanyeol bersuara.

Luhan terdiam dan akhirnya dengan helaan napas berat ia menjawab "Baiklah".

.

Dokter Im memberitahu Luhan bahwa Luhan mempunyai jadwal untuk _CT Scan _hari ini. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa ada _factor_ lain yang membuat Luhan semakin lemah setiap harinya. Luhan awalnya tidak mau untuk melakukan _CT Scan _karena menurutnya ia hanya kelelahan, dan _CT Scan_ dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras memaksanya untuk melakukan itu, sekuat apapun Luhan mengelak, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu menang. Luhan mengatakan 'ya' dengan berat hati.

.

Pada akhirnya kenyataan akan selalu menjadi yang paling menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui cerita dalam negeri dongeng hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan harapan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud . Dengan bergetar Luhan memegang hasil _CT Scan_nya. Baekhyun yang berada di samping Luhan tidak dapat menahan tangisnya saat membaca hasilnya, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya di mana Luhan _tidak _akan pernah_ bisa lagi_. Air mata Luhan menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia terisak tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya;meredam isak tangisnya. Surat hasil _CT Scan_nya terjatuh di lantai.

.

Lusa Sehun pulang;ia tidak mau Sehun tahu dirinya masuk rumah sakit; dan Luhan ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Luhan akhirnya bisa pulang setelah bisa memaksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam perdebatan yang panjang.

"Luhan. Kau tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja"

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak baik-baik saja bila aku masih di sini dan membuang waktuku"

Pada akhirnya ini pertama kalinya di mana Baekhyun mengalah. Baekhyun hanya tidak mampu berdebat dengan Luhan. Perkataan Luhan seperti membungkamnya;ia tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Baekhyun ingin membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, namun Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya sebelum Baekhyun menggapai tangannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang pakailah sarung tangan dan masker. Dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Sehun"

"Tidak Luhan. Ini berlebihan! Kau sangat berlebihan!"

"Ini akan sangat berlebihan saat aku mengetahui orang-orang yang berada didekatku akan menjadi sepertiku!"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menyadari dirinya salah Baekhyun menunduk. Baekhyun terbawa emosi dan tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak akan pernah menjadi baik lagi saat mengetahui hal itu. "Maaf"

Luhan hanya memandang Baekhyun sekilas dan segera masuk ke mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Suasana sangat hening di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa bersalah sedangkan Chanyeol tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka.

Luhan tidak dapat berpikir, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia sangat tidak baik.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang. Sebelum pulang Baekhyun telah memasakkan bubur untuk Luhan makan, Luhan menolak, tapi Baekhyun memaksanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga menuruti permintaan Luhan tanpa banyak bertanya-karena mereka tahu Luhan amat sangat tidak baik bahkan hanya untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan-;mereka meletakkan baju-baju Sehun di kamar atas;Baju Luhan dikamar bawah;Membelikan peralatan makan dan perabotan lainnya 2 kali lebih banyak dari seharusnya;Membelikan Luhan banyak masker dan sarung tangan;Membeli alat-alat untuk keperluan mandi dan menaruhnya di kamar mandi di kamar atas dan kamar bawah;Semua keperluan dapur dan yang lain-lainnya yang berjumlah 2 kali lebih banyak dari seharusnya.

Luhan memang sudah berencana untuk mengisolasikan Sehun darinya. Mereka akan mempunyai kamar sendiri,kamar mandi sendiri, alat makan sendiri, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sentuhan. Berbeda jauh dari konsep berbagi diapartemen mereka yang dulu.

Luhan yakin Sehun akan marah saat mengetahui ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Benar-benar tidak punya.

.

Sehun pulang dari tournya dan langsung menuju rumah barunya diantar teman sekelasnya;Jongin.

Sehun sebenarnya menyukai Jongin, menurutnya;Jongin sangat tampan;Seksi dengan kulit tannya;dan benar-benar menggoda.

Dan Jongin sendiri sudah berulang kali mengajak Sehun untuk melakukan seks dan berkencan dengannya, tapi Sehun selalu menolak karena ia takut Luhan akan membencinya saat mengetahui Sehun _gay_.

Di satu sisi ia menyukai Jongin, tapi disisi yang lebih mendominasi ia menyukai _kakaknya_.

Mungkin tahap menyukainya telah masuk ke dalam tahap menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya;belum juga Luhan adalah seorang _gay_-ia pernah melihat Luhan pulang diantarkan seorang pria-;ia yakin Luhan tidak akan menolaknya karena ia tahu Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Tapi segila apapun Sehun ia tahu bahwa hubungan sedarah tidaklah baik.

Sehun menyerah pada perasaannya.

.

Jongin langsung pulang saat sudah mengantar Sehun dan tidak berniat mampir;ia bilang ibunya mencarinya.

Sehun memencet bel dan menemukan suara Luhan yang terdengar parau menyambutnya di _intercom_.

Tak lama Luhan membuka pintunya.

Sehun menyapa Luhan, namun Luhan menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Luhan langsung menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa kamar Sehun ada di atas, ada kamar mandi di dalamnya, mereka mempunyai alat makan sendiri, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sentuhan.

"Aku bersumpah akan membencimu bila kau berani menyentuhku . Sehun."

Luhan berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia bahkan tak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk bertanya. Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan selama ia pergi. Mengapa Luhan menjadi sangat dingin. Banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Seketika rasa lelah langsung sirna digantikan rasa khawatir dan bingung.

Sehun tidak mengerti.

.

Semua hal menjadi sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sehun. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menjadi sangat kasar padanya;apalagi bila hal itu berhubungan dengan sentuhan. Luhan selalu memakai sarung tangan dan masker di rumah;ia bahkan tidak kemana-mana. Lalu mengapa ia memakainya ?.

Juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka juga memakai sarung tangan dan masker saat ke rumahnya, saat Sehun bertanya mereka tidak bilang apapun selain mengatakan;ini demi kebaikanmu.

Sehun mencoba mengerti tapi ia bahkan tidak mengerti satu katapun. Kebaikan yang mana ?. Kebaikan yang membuatnya selalu bertanya apa kesalahannya yang membuatnya bahkan tidur tak nyenyak sehingga semua orang menjadi tidak baik-baik saja saat Sehun berada didekat mereka ?.

.

Hari itu Sehun membawa Jongin ke rumahnya dikarenakan tugas dari Park seongsangnim yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah minum di dapur dengan tangan bergetar, ia ingin bertanya tapi ia takut Luhan menolaknya seperti kemarin. Jadi Sehun hanya diam saja dan memberikan senyum tipis pada Luhan. Ia tidak menyadari Luhan menatap mereka hingga badan mereka hilang dibalik pintu.

Sebelum Sehun menjelaskan, Jongin bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Dia siapa ?"

"Kakakku."

"Oh."

.

Kefrustasiaannya pada Luhan membuatnya tak bisa lagi berpikir normal. Ia tidak mampu berpijak di tempat di mana Luhan tidak berpijak. Luhan seperti ada dimana-mana walaupun pada kenyataannya Jonginlah yang selalu berada disampingnya beberapa hari ini. Ia tak lagi menyapa Luhan. Luhan juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

Dengan segenap kewarasannya ia meraih bibir Jongin dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang. Dan ia bersumpah saat ia tengah memagut bibir Jongin ia dapat melihat Luhan yang menitikkan air mata.

.

Pada akhirnya rasa frustasinya semakin membuncah, rasa kesal dan marah mendominasi disetiap helaan napasnya. Ia menyerah. Ia ingin tahu apa salahnya. Apakah karena ia _gay_ dan memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Jongin ?.

Sehun ingin tahu letak kesalahan mana yang membuat Luhan tak menghiraukannya.

Bila Sehun bisa memilih ia ingin kembali ke apartemen mereka. Di mana ada Luhan dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Di mana sosok Luhan menghiraukannya. Di mana ia merasakan Luhan di dalamnya. Di rumah ini ia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas. Di setiap pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida di _alveolus_nya ia selalu mengharapkan Luhan;kehangatan dan tawanya, senyum manisnya, matanya keriputnya yang menyipit saat ia tertawa.

Sehun langsung mencegat tangan Luhan saat Luhan lewat di depannya;berniat menuju dapur.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun!"Luhan memberontak.

"Demi tuhan Luhan!. Kulit kita bahkan tidak bersentuhan!. Kau bahkan memakai sarung tanganmu!. Apa yang terjadi padamu ?, sebegitu jijiknya kah kau padaku ?!."Suara Sehun meninggi, cengkraman tangannya semakin mengencang pada Luhan.

"Luhan. Aku berjanji berhenti menjadi _gay _dan berhubungan dengan Jongin. Aku ingin kau Luhan. Aku ingin kau yang dulu _hyung_."Suara Sehun melemah seiring dengan melonggarnya cengkramannya pada tangan Luhan, ia membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya.

"Aku mohon_ hyung_."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tetap berada dipelupuk matanya.

_Kau tidak mengerti Sehun_.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan Luhan dan Sehun perlahan-lahan membaik, kecuali hal itu berhubungan dengan sentuhan. Luhan akan sangat marah bila Sehun menyentuh semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Sehun tidak mempersalahkannya, Luhan sudah kembali mau berbicara padanya saja sudah sangat melegakan baginya.

.

Hari ini Luhan kembali mendatangi rumah sakit, ia ada jadwal untuk memeriksa kesehatannya pada dokter Im. Beruntung Sehun sedang sekolah;jadi ia tidak perlu memberi Sehun alasan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak dapat menolongnya;mereka tengah bekerja. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan pergi sendirian. Saat Luhan datang perawat yang selama ini menanganinya langsung mengantarkannya ke ruangan dokter Im.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menunggu pasien sebelumnya selesai dengan dokter Im. Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter Im. Dokter Im menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

.

Tidak ada hal paling Luhan benci selain menginap di rumah sakit. Setelah dokter Im memeriksa Luhan, beliau mengatakan bahwa kondisi Luhan semakin memburuk dan mengharuskannya untuk menjalani rawat inap;ia sudah tidak dapat menjalani rawat jalan yang selama ini Luhan lakukan.

Luhan tidak akan pernah berada di sini jika saja Baekhyun -yang dikabari dokter Im dan memberitahukan keadaaan Luhan -ke rumah sakit dan memaksa Luhan untuk rawat inap;meskipun Luhan tidak punyai biaya lagi untuk lebih lama berada di rumah sakit;uang tabungannya telah habis untuk membeli rumah,kebutuhannya dan Sehun, dan juga untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit semalam.

Baekhyun dengan sangat _panic_ menelphone Chanyeol dan juga Kris dan memberitahu mereka bahwa;Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit;dan tengah membutuhkan uang.

Beruntung Kris mantan boss Luhan mau membiayai biaya selama Luhan di rumah sakit-Chanyeol tidak punya uang untuk membantu Luhan begitu pula Baekhyun-, kris merasa apa yang ditanggung Luhan sebagian adalah salahnya meskipun Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu.

.

Sehun bersumpah ia sangat takut saat melihat keadaan Luhan. Sehun langsung ke rumah sakit saat mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan di rawat di rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Sehun bertanya kepada semua yang dikenalnya apa yang tengah Luhan derita. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Mereka semua bungkam.

"Keluarga Xi Luhan ?"

Dokter Im keluar dari kamar inap Luhan, dan Sehun langsung berdiri.

"Saya adiknya. Xi Sehun"

Dokter Im tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Mana Baekhyun. Saya perlu bicara padanya mengenai kondisi Luhan."

"Saya adiknya dok. Anda bisa bicara pada Saya. Bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Apa ia baik-"

"Tidak. Saya perlu bicara dengan Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan mengerti Sehun. Bila Baekhyun datang beritahu padanya untuk ke ruangan saya."

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat dokter Im yang sudah menghilang dihadapannya.

Apa ?. Ia memang tidak mengerti. Mereka semua tidak mau berbicara padanya!.

.

Semakin hari kondisi Luhan semakin memburuk. Sehun bolos sekolah untuk menemani Luhan. Walaupun kakaknya itu menyuruhnya untuk sekolah ia tetep tidak peduli. Sehun ingin berada di samping Luhan.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Sehun diharuskan memakai sarung tangan dan masker saat masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Semua orang pun diharuskan begitu.

Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk didadanya. Apa sakit yang Luhan derita ?, apa itu sangat berbahaya ?.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang matanya tengah terpejam. Wajahnya kian hari kian pucat. Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang membuatnya tidak baik-baik saja ?. Bagaimana Sehun dapat mengetahuinya di saat semua orang seperti menjauhinya di saat ia mulai membahas sesuatu tentang Luhan.

_Kau kenapa, hyung ?._

_._

Setelah pulang sekolah Sehun segera datang ke rumah sakit dan menemukan Luhan sendirian tengah menulis sesuatu di buku tanpa sampul. Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Hyung ?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sedang apa ?" Sehun menghampirinya. Luhan segera menutup bukunya dan tersenyum tipis;terlalu dipaksakan dan terkesan kaku."Melakukan hal yang masih bisa aku lakukan."

"Hyung bicara seperti itu seolah-olah hyung sudah siap pergi."Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Luhan.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, Sehun segera menyadari kebodohannya. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Hyung harus berjanji padaku untuk sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar;Sehun menyadari bahwa wajah kakaknya semakin tua dan sudah agak keriput.

"Ya."

.

Akhir-akhir ini tubuh Luhan menjadi sangat lemah, bahkan sejak sebulan terakhir Luhan tidak lagi menulis di buku harian, ia bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar mengunyah dan menelan makanan, ia terlalu lelah.

Luhan membuka lembaran kosong di buku hariannya. Dan dengan sekuat yang Luhan bisa, Luhan menulis sebuah kalimat. Tangannya bergetar saat menulisnya, ia bahkan di bantu salah seorang perawat untuk menggenggam pulpennya.

_Maafkan aku Sehun_.

.

Janji hanyalah akan menjadi sebuah janji saat seseorang mengucapkan 'ya' dengan tegas. Satu bulan setelah janji itu terucap Luhan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat raga Luhan telah meninggalkan jasadnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun;menenangkan. Kris terduduk lemas di kursi. Dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat idiot hari itu.

.

Sehun tidak pernah menangis semenjak ibu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Sehun berjanji kepada Luhan untuk menjadi anak yang tegar. Namun untuk pertama kalinya semenjak 3 tahun ini, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi tegar. Ia menangis , suaranya pecah dan terdengar seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengingkari janjinya pada Luhan.

.

Wajah Luhan begitu kaku, bibirnya membiru, kulitnya sangat pucat. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun ingin memeluk tubuh kaku Luhan. Namun untuk beberapa saat ia tidak mampu melihat Luhan yang terus saja menutup matanya.

.

Acara pemakaman Luhan sudah selesai. Sebelum meninggal Luhan memang ingin dimakamkan layaknya orang China bukan dikremasi. Dia ingin menyatu menjadi bagian tanah dan dikenang. Suasana pemakaman sudah mulai sepi. Tinggal beberapa orang yang memang dekat dengan Luhan yang berada disini seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak . Memang hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada disini. Sedari awal pemakaman memang sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang-termasuk Kris dan beberapa rekan kerja Luhan di bar-dan beberapa keluarga mereka yang datang melayat. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun merasa semua orang melupakan Luhan.

.

Sehun masih berada di depan gundukkan tanah yang mengubur Luhan didalamnya, kakinya masih begitu sulit untuk digerakkan, seketika ia merasa lumpuh, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Untuk beberapa saat ia terkurung dalam keunyian yang begitu menyengatnya. _Apakah Luhan juga merasa begitu ?._

Sehun kembali ke dunianya saat sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya. Ada Baekhyun disana dan juga si _giant_ Chanyeol.

Mereka tersenyum tipis.

"Sehun. Ini buku milik Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin buku ini dimasukkan ke dalam petinya. Tapi aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya."Kata Baekhyun menyerahkan buku dengan sampul polos berwarna biru yang sudah agak usang milik Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun melirik buku yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya lalu menyambutnya "Terimakasih."

.

Sehun kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan pulang saat fajar sudah mulai tenggelam, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti, ia merasa waktu _stuck _didetik itu semenjak Luhan sudah tak dapat lagi ia gapai.

Ia duduk di meja belajarnya dengan buku milik Luhan yang diketahuinya sebagai buku _diary_ Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat.

Sebagian dirinya ingin membacanya, tapi sebagian dirinya merasa sangat rapuh untuk sekedar membukanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menginginkan Luhan, sebagian dirinya yang lebih kuat menginginkannya mengenang Luhan walau hanya sekedar melalui tulisan.

Dengan sebuah helaan napas gusar ia membuka buku harian milik Luhan.

Sehun membuka halaman pertama dimana terdapat photo, Sehun menyadari itu adalah photo mereka yang diambil 3 tahun yang lalu bersama ayah dan ibu.

Sehun membaca _note _dibawahnya.

'_Aku, Sehun, Ayah dan Ibu 3'_

Sehun tersenyum getir. Lalu ia mulai membuka lembar berikutnya. Dan seakan waktu berhenti, napasnya tercekat, matanya memanas, ia mengingkari janjinya _lagi_ pada Luhan . Ia tahu semua tak akan lagi sama saat ia mulai membaca tulisan Luhan.

**_20 Juli 2011_**

_Ayah jatuh sakit dan aku menangis. Namun lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku mengetahui bahwa ini terjadi karena uang._

**_24 Juli 2011_**

_Ayah menghembuskan napas terakhir. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti dirobek paksa. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan._

**_26 Juli 2011_**

_Bahkan belum genap seminggu ayah pergi, ibu juga pergi meninggalkan kami. Paman Jonghyun mengatakan padaku bahwa; sebelum pergi ibu menjual saham ayah yang tersisa._

_Menyakitkan saat aku menyadari bahwa uang dapat membuat manusia menjadi naïf. Kurang dari semingu keluarga kami menjadi berantakkan._

_Kini aku hanya bersama Sehun, dia terus menarik kemejaku dan mengajakku untuk mencari ibu. Dia menangis semakin keras saat aku membentaknya dan mengatakan; Ibu sudah mati, jangan tangisi ia lagi. Aku sudah mengkremasi mayatnya. Jangan sebut nama mayat itu lagi._

**_29 Juli 2011_**

_Wali kelasku memperkosaku. Aku kotor._

**_30 Juli 2011_**

_Aku melaporkan kejadian semalam pada kepala sekolah bahwa aku diperkosa oleh wali kelasku. Tapi mereka malah membentakku dan memanggil paman Jonghyun untuk datang kesekolahku._

**_02 Agustus 2011_**

_Aku melaporkan pada kepolisian bahwa aku telah mengalami pelecehan seksual. Ditemani paman Jonghyun, aku melangkahkan kakiku._

**_05 Agustus 2011_**

_Pada akhirnya kepolisian menutup kasus itu karena tidak menemukan bukti apapaun. Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah. Paman Jonghyun marah besar padaku. Paman Jonghyun pikir aku menipunya dan dia menyalahkanku atas kemaluan yang ditanggungnya._

**_10 November 2011_**

_Pada akhirnya aku dan Sehun pergi dari rumah paman Jonghyun. Karena semakin lama keluarga paman Jonghyun memperlakukan kami tidak layak, paman Jonghyun juga tidak membantu kami._

_Aku dan Sehun mengontrak disebuah rumah di daerah Cheongdamdong. Beruntung keluargaku dari China memberikan kami uang untuk keperluan kami, dan beruntung pula mereka langsung menitipkannya padaku bukan pada istri paman Jonghyun seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi; mereka mengambil uang kami._

**_14 November 2011_**

_Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan karena uang kami yang semakin sedikit. _

_Hari ini aku melamar pekerjaan dan tidak mendapatkan hasil. Mereka membentakku dan mengatakan; anak yang bahkan tidak lulus sekolah sepertimu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan._

**_15 November 2011_**

_Saat mencari pekerjaan tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi, dia menanyakan padaku mengapa berada dijalanan dan mengapa aku tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Aku pun menjelaskannya. Dia mengajakku membeli segelas _Americano_. _

**_16 November 2011_**

_Aku akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan dari ahjussi baik hati itu. Ia memperkerjakanku sebagai office boy di kantornya. Aku sangat senang._

**_18 November 2011_**

_Hari sudah menjelang malam saat ahjussi itu memanggilku keruangannya, aku merasa ada yang aneh saat ahjussi itu memberiku minuman, aku merasa panas disekujur tubuhku._

_Dan __**lagi **__aku diperkosa. Ahjussi itu menyerahkan setumpuk uang padaku, dia mengatakan untuk tak pernah datang lagi ke kantornya._

**_25 November 2011_**

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah bar di daerah Gangnam. Aku sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan. Sementara aku hanyalah seorang anak yang bahkan sekolah menengah pertama pun tidak lulus. Belum lagi aku sudah __**kotor **__dan Sehun membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya._

_Ini salah, namun hanya tempat inilah yang dapat menerima kekuranganku dimana masyarakat tak mampu menerimanya._

_Sehun. Maafkan aku._

**_28 November 2011_**

_Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa dia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar tunggakan sekolahnya selama beberapa bulan, dia bilang bila ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian bila ia belum membayar uangnya._

_Tuhan. _

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?._

**_02 Desember 2011_**

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan __**gaji**__ pertamaku, beruntung Kris memberiku bonus lebih atas __**kerja**__ku yang ia bilang sangat __**memuaskan**__._

_Aku senang sekali saat Sehun langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan terimakasih saat menyerahkan uang untuk membayar tunggakan sekolahnya._

_._

Sehun membuka lembar berikutnya dengan mata memanas namun tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya.

_Apakah Luhan sudah tidak menulis diary lagi ?._

Ini sangat aneh, seingatnya belakangan ini sebelum Luhan meninggal ia sering melihat Luhan menulis disebuah buku tanpa sampul.

_Tanpa sampul._

Sehun segera mencari buku itu setelah menutup buku _diary_ Luhan. Ia mencari ke seluruh bagian rumahnya, mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar Luhan, kamarnya, kamar mandi Luhan, kamar mandinya, bahkan di dapur pun telah ia cari, namun ia tak menemukan apapun.

Matanya berkeliling hingga terpaku pada sebuah photo dimana Luhan tersenyum di dalamnya. Seperti mendapat benturan keras dikepalanya ia teringat bahwa buku itu terakhir kali dilihatnya di rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat, seminggu sebelum Luhan meninggal.

Matanya menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Sebuah suara dalam otaknya mengatakan bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berada di rumah sakit, tetapi suara kecil dalam hatinya mengatakan. _Tidak ada hari esok untuk merasakan hal yang lebih sakit_. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

Dengan mantel yang membalut tubuh kurusnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Udara yang sangat dingin langsung menyambut tengkuknya, menyadari suhu benar-benar tidak bersahabat, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk melilitkan syal dilehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan Sehun terus saja memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Luhan dapat bertahan tanpa membagi apa yang ia rasakan. Sementara ia sendiri berusa memaksa Luhan untuk mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan sekalipun ia tahu Luhan lelah dan bosan.

"_Di dunia ini ada orang yang lebih suka mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan pada orang lain. Dan ada orang yang lebih suka memendam apa yang ia rasakan. Lalu ada aku. Untuk sebuah alasan akan lebih menyenangkan saat aku membagi perasaanku pada orang lain, tapi untuk alasan yang lain aku lebih suka memendamnya."_

_Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sehun membelai surai kakaknya dengan sayang. Bola matanya memandang bola mata Luhan dengan teduh. "Lalu apa alasannya ?"._

_Luhan tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Sebelah tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Untuk beberapa waktu ia tenggelam dalam imajinasinya saat menyadari bahwa tangannya begitu pas bertautan dengan tangan Sehun. Erat dan saling menyatu. Jari-jari Sehun mempererah genggaman jari-jari mungl Luhan di dalamnya. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Membentuk pola-pola kecil yang membuat Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya menyadari perubahan Luhan. "Sehun." Luhan tersenyum manis dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya dari seorang makhluk fana bernama manusia, untuk sebuah jawaban yang didengarnya dari suara tenang kakaknya Sehun menatap Luhan bingung._

"_Sehun adalah alasanku."_

Sekelebat bayangan percakapan antara dirinya dan Luhan membuat sebagian dari dirinya meringis, ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini sudah sangat terlambat. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai Luhan. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan Luhan sendirian.

Sehun menyesal, tidak perasaan itu lebih didominasi oleh rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Seketika ia merasa dirinya seperti _stuck_. Aneh rasanya saat satu detik dapat merubah pendiriannya selama ini. Aneh saat ia lebih memilih untuk berada di tengah sementara orang lain memilih yang lain. Aneh saat matanya memanas di tengah malam yang sangat dingin.

Ia mendongak menatap langit malam, kepulan atas putih berada di atas kepalanya saat ia menghembuskan napasnya. Ia hendak menyeberang. Matanya berkeliling dan menemukan hanya beberapa orang yang berada dijalan. Malam ini natal dan kebanyakan orang lebih memilih berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas dan duduk didekat perapian daripada berada dijalanan ditengah suhu yang turun gila-gilaan.

Saat semua orang pergi, Sehun memilih untuk melawan arus. Ia datang. Suasana rumah sakit saat itu sangat sepi. Kebanyakan perawat dan dokter memilih mengambil cuti, namun tidak sedikit pula yang memilih tetap bekerja dan menjaga mereka yang tidak bisa merayakan natal di rumahnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian informasi, dan si perawat langsung menyambutnya dengan baik, kebetulan perawat itu adalah perawat yang merawat Luhan selama ini.

Si perawat langsung menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa sampul tanpa Sehun minta dan sebelum Sehun bertanya, si perawat mengatakan bahwa buku itu tertinggal di kamar tempat Luhan dirawat. Ia mengatakan bahwa barang itu tertinggal saat jenazah Luhan dibawa pulang, ia ingin mengembalikannya tapi ia tak punya nomor telephone sanak keluarga Luhan atau pun alamat rumah Luhan. Sehun menyambut bukunya dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang dan terus saja membungkukkan badannya. Si perawat hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin larut dan Sehun mengangguk.

.

Ini seperti Sehun mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia tahu ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk mengetahui apa yang Luhan alami selama ini, tapi ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois bila ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan mungkin bukan hanya alasan Sehun menjadi takut, tapi lebih dari pada apa yang selama ini Luhan alami sendirian sementara Sehun selalu bersama Luhan untuk menghadapi sesuatu. Setitik rasa menyesal, khawatir, takut, rindu, bersalah berkumpul menjadi satu dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Sekelebat bayangan tawa Luhan, senyum Luhan bermunculan berulang-ulang dibenaknya. Lalu kemudian bayangan Luhan yang menangis, Luhan yang sedih terus menerus berkelebat diotaknya seakan menamparnya sampai habis.

Dengan segenap rasa keingin tahuannya Sehun membuka lembar demi lembar buku Luhan.

**_07 Januari 2014_**

_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah padaku. _

**_11 Januari 2014_**

_Aku merasa sudah sangat lelah melayani mereka. Sehabis melayani mereka aku merasa tubuhku seperti mati rasa._

_Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan ?._

**_13 Januari 2014_**

_Aku merasa tubuhku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Apa ini tanda Tuhan agar aku memulai hidup yang baru ?._

**_15 Januari 2014_**

_Aku berhenti dari bar Kris. _

_Aku akan memulai hidup yang baru._

**_16 Januari 2014_**

_Haru ini aku bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk membeli rumah sendiri pada Sehun dengan uang ditabunganku. Saat aku mengabari Sehun dia memelukku erat sekali dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Aku bahagia sekali._

**_22 Januari 2014_**

_Besok kami pindah rumah. Sayang Sehun tidak ada bisa membantu . Ia bilang ada tour sekolah selama seminggu, padahal aku ingin Sehun yang pertama kali melihat rumah baru kami. Beruntung ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membantuku._

**_23 Januari 2014_**

_Saat aku membuka mataku yang kulihat hanyalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan bau obat yang sangat pekat. _

_Rumah sakit._

_Baekhyun bilang aku jatuh pingsan saat membereskan rumah baruku, dia khawatir saat melihat wajahku yang sangat pucat maka dari itu dia membawaku ke sini. _

_Chanyeol mengatakan padaku untuk tidak khawatir soal rumah, ia sudah meminta kurir membereskan rumah. _

_Mereka juga belum memberi tahu Sehun bahwa aku masuk rumah sakit. Aku takut Sehun khawatir. Beruntunglah._

**_24 Januri 2014_**

_Dokter Im menyuruhku untuk menjalani CT Scan, ada kemungkinan tubuhku yang sering lelah akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya karena kelelahan._

**_26 Januari 2014_**

_Aku divonis HVI. Sehun maafkan aku._

**_27 Januari 2014_**

_Aku bersikeras untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Lusa Sehun pulang dan aku tidak mau ia melihatku berada di rumah sakit. Beruntung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerti dan menuruti kemauanku._

**_28 Januari 2014_**

_Aku tahu saat Sehun pulang nanti ia akan sangat terkejut saat melihat perubahanku. Maaf Sehun. Aku hanya tidak mau kau tertular penyakitku. Aku mempunyai penyakit menular Sehun. Aku tidak pantas berada didekatmu._

**_29 Januari 2014_**

_Maafkan aku Sehun. Ini demi kebaikanmu._

**_04 Februari 2014_**

_Sehun membawa pria ke rumah kami. Dia bernama Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membawa teman ke rumah kami._

**_10 Februari 2014_**

_Aku melihat mereka berciuman. Demi tuhan. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini ?._

**_15 Februari 2014_**

_Sehun mengatakan padaku hal yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar. Dia dan Jongin memiliki hubungan._

**_17 Februari 2014_**

_Sehun tidak lagi menyapaku. Ini kan yang aku inginkan ?. _

_Tuhan mengapa rasanya sangat sakit ?. _

**_18 Februari 2014_**

_Untuk suatu alasan aku senang Sehun __**gay**__. Tapi untuk alasan yang lain aku berharap Sehun __**straight**__._

**_21 Februari 2014_**

_Sehun membentakku karena sikapku yang berubah. _

_Ia berjanji padaku untuk berhenti menjadi gay dan berhubungan dengan Jongin. Asalkan aku kembali seperti __**dulu**__._

_Aku tidak ingin mengerti._

_Demi Tuhan Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang telah kau lakukan ?._

**_02 Oktober 2014_**

_Aku hari ini memeriksakan kesehatan pada dokter Im lagi. Beliau bilang aku harus rawat inap di rumah sakit, kesehatanku semakin memburuk._

**_05 Oktober 2014_**

_Aku rawat inap di rumah sakit semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Krislah yang membiayaiku, ia sangat khawatir saat tahu aku terkena HIV beruntung ia masih peduli padaku._

**_06 Oktober 2014_**

_Aku tahu Sehun marah karena tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini demi kebaikanmu Sehun ._

_Aku sangat bertrimakasih mereka bersedia tutup mulut._

**_07 Oktober 2014_**

_Aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemah. Dokter Im mengatakan virusnya telah menggerogoti tubuhku._

**_11 Oktober 2014_**

_Aku tahu waktuku akan habis._

_Tapi, secepat ini kah Tuhan ?._

**_13 November 2014_**

_Sehun. Maafkan aku._

**_14 November 2014_**

_Sehun. Maafkan kakakmu ini._

**_20 November 2014_**

_Sehun. Maafkan keluargamu ini._

**_21 November 2014_**

_Sehun. Maafkan si brengsek ini._

**_25 November 2014_**

_Hari ini aku berjanji pada Sehun. Sehun maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menepatinya._

**_18 Desember 2014_**

_Sehun. Aku mencintaimu._

Sehun masih memegang buku Luhan dengan bergetar. Tangisnya membuncah saat ia membaca deretan demi deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana. Sehun menangis sepanjang malam dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat.

HIV

Semua hal yang terjadi selama ini menjadi masuk akal. Mengapa Luhan tidak mau satu kamar dengan Sehun. Mereka mempunyai alat makan sendiri, kamar mandi sendiri, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sentuhan. Mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu memakai sarung tangan dan masker.

Ia merasa menjadi yang paling bodoh untuk mengetahui hal ini bahkan lebih akhir dari yang lain. Ia sangat marah pada Luhan karena Luhan tidak memberi tahunya dan membuatnya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan setiap alasan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa selama ini Luhan membencinya karena ia menjadi gay dan berhubungan dengan Jongin. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Luhan"

Sehun membuka lembar terakhir dan disinal titik dimana dunia seakan menusuknya dari belakang. Kepalanya berdenyut, oksigen seperti berhenti di trakeanya. Seperti sebuah peluru, hal ini menembaknya tepat dititik terlemahnya. Ia terkulai dari kursinya. Ia mengingkari janjinya pada Luhan sepanjang hari ini. Sehun menangis dengan sangat keras.

Setitik rasa penyesalan membuncah didadanya. Sehun merasa seperti _stuck_ di detik ini. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang dapat ia kembalikan. Butuh 1 detik bagi Luhan untuk menyayanginya. Tapi Sehun butuh 86400 detik untuk menyadarinya.

Tak tahan lagi Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua tangannya tanpa menutup buku Luhan. Tangisnya teredam ditangannya. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun jatuh tertidur dengan suara tangis yang semakin memudar dan nama Luhan yang ia gumamkan sepanjang tidurnya.

.

Di lembar terakhir buku catatan harian Luhan terdapat sebuah photo. Photo itu milik Sehun dan Luhan, photo itu diambil saat natal tahun lalu. Di photo itu Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Sebuah note tertulis dibawahnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Adikku. Keluargaku. Cintaku'_

_._

_**Seseorang tidak akan mati hanya karena kesakitan atau dibunuh, tapi seseorang akan mati saat ia mulai dilupakan.**_


End file.
